The objectives of this project are to study different aspects of blood genetics in the field of abnormal hemoglobins, thalassemia, erythrocyte enzymes, and hereditary serum proteins. In collaboration with other laboratories, to attempt to elucidate the molecular basis of defects in different blood genetic abnormalities. To obtain further information on the occurence and frequencies of different genetic traits in different racial groups and to search for possible association between genetic traits and disease conditions. And to attempt to elucidate the role of the gene or genes controlling the synthesis of G gamma and A gamma chains of fetal hemoglobin by studying abnormal conditions with fetal hemoglobin production and comparing the findings with those found in normal newborns.